Legacy
by Glassfirefly
Summary: Sequel to Trust and Burn. It's been five years, surely running was the best solution. Surely the dust has settled and tensions are leaving. All looks peaceful, but looks can be deceiving. OC pairings, Zemyx. Sequel.
1. Five Years Later

**A/N: The first chapter of "Legacy"! I hope you enjoy it! I'm really excited to have this one started, the sooner it starts, the sooner I can write more and tie up all of the loose ends the last one left for us! Enjoy!**

A blonde boy and a blue haired girl ran across the sands of a beach, barefoot. Their laughter filled the warm, still air. The ocean scraped the shore in a gentle caress and everything seemed right. Oh, how deceiving looks can be.

The girl's feet hit with little thuds as the boy called after her, "Blaise!" He laughed.

She ran giggling, "You're never going to catch me!" Her eyes fixed on the sand in front of her. She felt her feet slip out from under her and she fell to the sand. She hurt a little bit, but not much, not enough to cry or even really complain. She just close her eyes and inhaled the scent a little.

The boy rushed over to her, holding out his hand, "Blaise, are you okay?"

She smiled, "The sand is warm." He laughed and sat next to her. She rolled on to her back and smiled, looking up to the sky. The boy looked up, too.

"Hey," She looked to him, "Madoka?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What happened to your mummy and daddy?"

"I don't know." He said blankly, pondering the subject. "I just know that they couldn't keep me."

"Maybe I can ask daddy." She said innocently, standing up. "I'll be back." She smiled and rushed off. Madoka sat quietly in the sand.

...

"Daddy?" Blaise asked, walking into an odd shack-like building. It had three bedrooms, two upstairs and one down. Namine had stayed in one of the upstairs bedrooms until she was brutally murdered by her sister when Blaise and Madoka were too young to remember it. Now that room was unoccupied. They hadn't wanted to put the children in there because of the weight it had on them.

Besides, the other bedroom was very big, and took up most of the right side upstairs of the house. The downstairs bedroom was occupied by Axel and Xembar, because the walls were much thicker in that room. Axel had wanted the room with thicker walls to block noises that were, well- expected- of the two from entering the other rooms. He'd hate to have to explain why Xembar was screaming his name in the middle of the night.

"Daddy?" Blaise called out again.

The redhead appeared out of his room, he looked to his young daughter and smiled. She was six, and the most important thing in his life, tied with his son, Fuoco, who was only three years younger than her. "Yes?" He asked, his voice gentle, as he leaned down next to her.

"I wanted to know," she said in a curious, but serious tone, "what happened to Madoka's mummy and daddy?"

He bit his lip. He knew this question would come up one day, but he didn't expect it would so soon, "Blaisie, Madoka's mummy went to hel-," he paused, changing his wording, "passed away when he was very, very little. His daddy couldn't take care of him on his own, so we stepped in before he had to." He was trying to be as truthful as possible without telling the truth. He had killed Ordix, and taken the child to punish Demyx.

His daughter nodded, hugging on to him. "You're a good person for saving him."

_Then why don't I feel like one?_ He thought. He petted the young girl's hair gently.

...

Demyx laid out on his bed, his face sticky with sweat. He sighed, his room was cool, and it gave him a certain chill. He heard a voice and turned to a boy, a couple of years younger than him. He mumbled something, mostly gibberish, burying his head in the other boy's chest.

Demyx sighed and rubbed his back gently with one hand, his other behind his head. "I really liked that." The other boy mumbled.

"Thanks." The blonde said blandly.

"We should really do it again sometime." He giggled.

"Sure, Ordix." He mumbled, looking away, deep in thought.

"Huh?" The boy looked at him, "What did you call me?"

_Oh shit._ He blinked, "I said 'sure, Zexion'."

"My hearing must be acting up. Strange."

"Yeah. Weird." Demyx said blandly.


	2. Memories

**A/N: Chapter two of Legacy, there's quite a chunk of text describing Demyx's sex life here at the beginning, so that's just a warning, if you don't want to read that, skip to the next part with the "..."s, okay? Enjoy!**

Demyx had been with Demyx since a year and a half after Ordix's disappearance. He didn't know whether she was dead or had just ran for it while she had the chance to get out. At first, it was about his quite primal needs. He didn't have much to do-literally.

He happened to catch Zexion on a god night the first time and the night ended in his room. Zexion was submissive to him, and didn't seem to mind at all, no matter how rough Demyx would get. Although, he'd recently noticed Demyx never opened his eyes until it was over. The previous night was no exception.

Zexion had his head against the bed and his back in the air. Demyx was thrusting fast and his hips nearly scraped the boy. He'd bitten his lip every time he moaned, muffling the name, his eyes shut tight. Demyx had been thinking about a different night, before Zexion. A night before he or Ordix knew she was pregnant and he'd been so rough she cried a little. He'd spent the rest of the night holding the girl in his arms, as she looked at him in pure admiration.

It was different with Zexion, not just because of his gender. He didn't feel anything, not that he'd felt anything with Ordix, but he thought he'd felt..something. It wasn't just about the sex with her, or the aftershock. It was about being there with her. It was about holding her hand, and kissing her. It was about talking to her when he felt alone. With Zexion, he didn't know if he quite felt it.

He liked the sex, it was much better than before Zexion where his hand was his only companion. But, he felt maybe it was the only thing keeping him there. Even when he did have sex with Zexion, he thought about different nights.

When Zexion would use his mouth, he thought of the first, and only, night Ordix had her head between his legs. He had pleaded and convinced her, only to ruin his chance of it happening again by climaxing on her. She wouldn't have minded as much if it hadn't stained her coat for a bit, or been so hard to get out of her hair. It had definitely ruined the discreetness of the act.

He shook off the thoughts. He didn't need to think about sex, or Ordix, at the moment.

...

Madoka came in after Blaise and followed the girl around the house with his inky black ears perked. Axel kept a close eye on him. He didn't like the boy following his daughter around. After all, she was his _only_ daughter. He didn't want him to lead her into trouble.

The girl stopped and gave Madoka a small kiss on the cheek. He blinked, blushing wildly. Axel grabbed the boy gently by the collar of his shirt, not tugging, "Hey, Madoka."

"Yeah?" He looked up at Axel.

"I want to have a talk with you." He said, "Man to...small male child." He led the boy outside and onto the beach, sitting in the sand. The boy sat next to him, "So," Axel started.

Madoka cocked his head in peaked curiosity. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You're a boy, and you're five now." He said, "You're not into girls yet, right?"

"Girls are yucky." He wrinkled his nose, "Except Blaise, she's my best friend."

"That's good." Axel said.

"When I grow up," he stretched his arms above his head, trying to how much taller he'd be, "when I'm really big, I'm going to marry her."

He rolled his eyes a little and muttered,"Of course." He smiled a little, "Let's just hope that's a very long time from now." _Like, never. Never would be good._

The boy nodded, "Yeah. When I'm big like you."

_What a interesting way of phrasing that. _He thought.

...

"You didn't follow my orders." Xlaid watched a figure circled him. It stood on four legs, and far enough that it was a silhouette. "How terrible for you." It cackled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a beast you'll never want to meet." It said, "I live in the shadows so they cannot see my face."

"Who are they?"

"Everyone."

"Can't I make up for not saving her?"

"Of course you can." The creature chuckled. "You must follow my every demand."

"Why?"

"Because," The creature grinned, he could see it's huge, white teeth even in the dark, accompanied by it's golden eyes, "you do not want to fuck with me."

"Why not?" his voice was almost shaky as the huge creature leapt and pinned him to the ground.

Xlaid awoke in a cold sweat. It had been five years.

**A/N: If you're wondering, yes, the creature is symbolic. It's there, but not really and it represents a hovering force. If you can guess what the creature is, good for you, and if you can guess what the creature symbolizes, ** **even better.**


End file.
